Real Life & Reel Life: Raura
by Velocity3127
Summary: A series of oneshots about when the line between Real Life and Reel Life was blurred...when is Raura and when is Auslly?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is going to be a new multi-chap about different situations during the filming of A &A where the line between _Real Life_ and _Reel Life_ was blurred...I hope you like it, this is my first Raura fic since An Interesting Fan (which wasn't very good), so tell me what you think!**

 **Remember at the WMA's in Relationships & Red Carpets, when Austin said "I love you, Ally!"? In the first take of that scene, Ross accidentally said "I love you, Laura!" So this chapter is based off of that.**

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

It was an ordinary day on set, the only thing different was that we were shooting the season finale, which could well be the series finale. They haven't renewed the show yet, so I don't know if I'm ever going to be Austin again.

This scene is at the WMA's, and Austin runs on stage and makes a speech about Ally, and then he says, "I love you, Ally!" It took me a while to memorize my lines, but I was ready to shoot the scene.

"Ally, when I first met you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you."

So far so good. I looked directly at Laura, and she smiled at me. _Just speak to her,_ I told myself.

"I love you, Laura!"

Oops.

"CUT!" someone yelled.

The rest of the cast and entire crew burst out laughing. Laura blushed and looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Ross, why-" she began saying as she walked up to me.

She was cut off by someone telling us to get back to our positions to film the scene again.

I don't really know how I feel about Laura. Of course, a lot of people ship Raura, but we were told that we couldn't date until the show's over. Also, I have no idea if Laura actually likes me. I've already admitted to myself that I like her, I think a lot of people can also see that (although I deny it).

Do I _love_ her, like Austin loves Ally? I'm not sure. I don't know how I'm going to explain this all to her when we're done shooting, and she asks me about it again. For now, she just shoots me a questioning look from across the set.

I'm barely ready when someone yells, "ACTION!"

"Ally, when I first met you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Ally!"

"I love you too, Austin!" Laura replies with such emotion that I feel disappointed that she's not talking to me.

She runs up on stage and kisses me passionately.

I think I'm in love with Laura Marano.

Everyone's still cheering when the scene ends, and since we've already filmed the last scene of the episode, we're done filming the episode. Which means that we might be done filming the show.

This realization hits me like a ton of bricks, and I run off to my dressing room.

They can't end the show here! I don't want to leave, ever! Even though some people think that I'm not devoted enough to Austin & Ally, I love everyone here just as much as I love R5. I just can't make a big deal of it or else people are going to keep pressuring me about Raura. Maybe Laura can take that kind of pressure, but I can't.

I hear the door open, and then close, and I see Laura.

"So...you love me?" she says.

"I...maybe? Okay, yes." I admit.

"I can't believe we might never film another scene as Austin and Ally." she says softly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"If we don't get a season four..." I begin, "Laura, I'm going to miss you tons."

"I don't want to leave, Ross." she sniffles as she pulls me into a hug.

"Neither do I," I reply, trying not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ross. Promise we'll keep in touch?" she asks me, looking up while we hug.

"I promise I will text you every day and I will come visit you as often as possible." I reply.

Her head rests back down on my chest, and she relaxes.

"I love you, Ross."

She looks up again, tears in her eyes, and I kiss her.

"I love you too."

After about a minute of silence while we hug, Laura speaks.

"I really hope we get a season four."

"Look on the bright side, if we don't, we can officially date!" I reply cheerfully.

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, if we don't get renewed for season four, promise you'll be my boyfriend?"

"I promise." I say.

"What happens if we get a season four?" Laura asks.

"Then we're not allowed to date until we don't get a season five!" I answer simply.

"It also means that season four will have a lot more _Auslly_..." she says mischievously.

"And we'll get a lot more pressure about _Raura..._ " I point out.

"I can deal with that," she replies.

I groan.

"How do you even do it?" I ask her.

"I'm an _actress_ , remember?" she replies, "And you're an actor. It shouldn't be a problem!"

"I don't do well under pressure!" I try to defend myself.

" _Sure_ ," she laughs, "because performing in front of thousands of screaming fans isn't pressure."

"Well...I..." I can't think of anything to say that will prove my point.

Laura also seems to get that, and she laughs.

Suddenly, I get a text from my mom saying that R5 needs me for an emergency meeting.

"I have to go..." I admit regretfully.

"I'm going to miss you, Ross." Laura replies, "If we don't get a season four, I'm going to be really sad, but you better visit me sometime!"

"I will! I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to get so many texts that you'll wish I didn't!" I laugh.

I open the door, about to leave.

"Bye, Ross. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't know if I'm bad at writing Raura fics or if my first fanfic was just really bad...so please, as always, feedback is always appreciated! Even if no one likes this I'm still probably going to continue it, so constructive criticism would be awesome so that I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to the guest who reviewed, a little encouragement really goes a long way!**

 **So this chapter is about Real Life & Reel Life (the episode!) No one could forget the Auslly kiss in that, but since the first kiss wasn't actually real, this one was actually Laura's ****_first kiss_** **! And I'm not 100% sure but I'm pretty sure they filmed this episode on** ** _Valentine's Day_** **! That's all I'm going to say and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

It's Valentine's Day today, and we're filming another episode of Austin & Ally, it's called Real Life & Reel Life. It's a really good episode, and it's really funny! But pretty much all I've been thinking of is the fact that it's Valentine's Day, and the only two guys that I like pretty much are impossible for me to have as my Valentine. George Clooney and Ross Lynch.

I don't think George Clooney knows I even exist (sigh), and Ross...is just Ross. Of course, I've never told him about these feelings, but I think he knows.

"Come on, Laura, we're filming the You Can Come to Me scene!" Raini tells me, interrupting my thoughts.

I head to the set with her, and I see that there's a Jungle Cafe backdrop inside Sonic Boom. Ross and I are supposed to sing You Can Come to Me, then we "kiss". We're not supposed to actually kiss, like in Chapters & Choices, because then "it might make things awkward". So, I've never actually been kissed.

"ACTION!" someone yells.

We start singing, and I think everything is going great.

For the "kiss", Calum stands in front of us so that you can't see that we're not actually kissing, but we're standing _super_ close to each other. It's really awkward, and after a couple of seconds, someone yells, "CUT!"

Apparently it doesn't look "natural enough", so we have to redo the scene.

Aftet two more unsuccessful takes, we get a small break, and Ross walks up to me.

"Hey Laura," he says, "um, not to pressure you or anything, and you can say no, but-"

"You think we should actually kiss?" I cut him off.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine if you're not okay with it, but just 'cause apparently we're not doing a great job at making it look real..."

I smile. "No, I'm fine with it."

"Okay," he replies, grinning and giving me a thumbs-up, before we return to shoot the scene again.

On the outside, I'm acting super cool about this. On the inside, I'm both freaking out and fangirling like crazy! I don't have time to worry, though, because we start the scene again.

We sing You Can Come to Me, and I probably look as nervous as I feel, because we aren't stopped in the middle of the song and then we have to kiss...

Calum steps in front of us, and I'm not really sure what to do, but I just wrap my arms around Ross's neck and his lips are on mine.

When he starts using his tongue, I have to use all my willpower to keep from moaning because that would just be plain embarrassing. Even so, I gasp and whimper softly. Oh gosh, Ross is _good._

After thirty blissful seconds, we finally pull apart, and I feel super dazed. I still have to finish the scene, though, and I'm not sure if I remember my lines.

Ross says something that I barely hear, and then I reply with my line, "Aw Austin, I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry I ever doubted our partnership. It's the best thing that ever happened to me."

I say a couple more lines before running off, like I'm supposed to. I barely remember anything, but I suppose I said my lines right because no one told us to retake the scene.

I can't believe that kiss had this much of an impact on me. How am I ever going to act normal around Ross again? I'm in my dressing room, in a state of dazed despair, when Ross walks in.

"Hey Laura!" he says cheerfully, like nothing's just happened.

"Hi," I reply, a little shakily.

"How's your Valentine's Day been? Who's your Valentine?" he asks casually.

"Well," I reply uncertainly, "I don't exactly have a Valentine, and my Valentine's Day has been pretty much normal...I did have my first kiss today, though."

"With whom...oh. Laura, that was your first kiss? Oh no, I never meant to..." he trailed off.

"You never meant to...?" I ask.

"I never meant to steal your first kiss from you, it should've been with someone special. Laura, you should've told me!" he answers, stricken.

"No, it's okay," I hurriedly reply, "I mean...you are special to me, Ross! You're my friend, one of my best friends, and I'd rather have you as my first kiss than some random guy who dates me and then breaks up with me a day later. Unless that guy was George Clooney..."

"Laura, you're getting that dreamy look again..." he warns.

I blink, bringing myself back to reality.

"Right," I continue, "like I was saying, Ross, you're special to me, and even if you don't like me in a romantic way, at least you like me as a friend!"

"Do you like me in a romantic way?" he asks suddenly.

"Well, I...uh...I mean..." I splutter.

He smiles at me gently, in a way that makes me want to spill all of my secrets to him.

"Answer me, Laura." he says in a demanding tone, but his smile tells me that he's just toying with me. "Do you like me?"

"No..." I reply, trying to sound convincing.

He raises an eyebrow and half-smiles, and I know he knows I'm lying.

"Maybe...?" I amend.

His expression doesn't change, and I know he still knows I'm lying.

"Okay, fine," I sigh, "I...I like you, Ross, but I get it if you don't feel the same way, I know we're just friends, and-"

He cuts me off by smiling and starting to talk.

"I like you too, Laura, but I know that we have to stay just friends until the show ends...maybe after a few more seasons?"

We're not allowed to date until the show ends, and I totally get it, because we want to keep things professional.

"Okay," I agree.

"But I have one question to ask you..." Ross says seriously, "Laura, will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course," I reply, giving him a big hug.

"And, uh, I got you flowers and chocolate, but they're in my dressing room." he adds offhandedly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was all part of my plan."

"What if I already had a Valentine?"

"I didn't really have a plan for that."

I laugh.

I hear a knock on the door, followed by "Laura? We need you back on set, we're filming the last scene for the day! By the way, where's Ross?"

It's Raini.

"Coming!" I yell back, dragging Ross out the door with me.

"Oh, you were in here!" Raini says. "By the way, Ross, Calum asks why you have flowers and chocolate in your dressing room."

"Tell Calum that it's 'cause Laura's my Valentine!" Ross replies casually.

"Seriously?" Raini exclaims. Then she mutters, "Not a surprise, after that make-out session you had on set there."

I blush, and Ross replies, "Well, we were supposed to make it look realistic! It was just for the show!"

"Yeah, just for the show!" I affirm, "You're a really good actor, Ross!"

I mentally face-palm as I realize that we literally just quoted the show, and that scene, too.

Raini chuckles, and says Calum's line, "Trust me. Neither of you is _that_ good of an actor."

Then she winks and runs off before we can yell at her.

Ross and I laugh in unison. Even if we're not technically a couple, this Valentine's Day is about the best it can get!

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! If not, as usual, feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: thank you to LoveShipper for your support in all of my fics! It really encourages me to write more:)**

 **I anticipated that I would finish this pretty quickly, but it took a while for a short chapter. I hope you still like it!**

 **This chapter is set during Musicals & Moving On. In case you didn't know, they actually filmed Duets & Destiny before Musicals & Moving On, so it's actually the last episode that was filmed.**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

It's our last day on set, and I'm trying to be my usual optimistic self, but I feel like crying every time I see anything vaguely related to Austin & Ally. We have to film a scene, I'm choking back tears. I see Ross, Calum, and Raini, I'm close to crying. I'm just an emotional mess.

We've filmed every scene of the series except one: the one where Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are leaving each other. It's really ironic because that's exactly what we're doing in real life, but it makes it that much more painful. I don't know how I'm going to get through this scene without breaking down, but I don't have time to ponder because Ross walks into my dressing room.

I don't know what triggers it, but I just burst into tears as soon as I see him.

"Laura, are you okay?" he asks gently.

"I-I don't want to...I don't want this to end!" I sob.

I'm not 100% sure, but I think I see tears in his eyes.

"We all don't want to leave," Ross tells me, "and I'm really sad, too. But the reality is, we only have one more scene to shoot before we say goodbye."

"I know," I sniff, a little calmer now. "I just don't want to leave _you_."

" _Me_?" he replies, taken aback.

"Why is that a surprise?" I ask, still wiping tears from my eyes.

"Well, I mean, you're not just leaving me, you're leaving Raini, who's, like, your best friend on set, and Calum, who you always laugh with, and I'm just...me." he replies.

"You're not _just_ you, you're Ross, you're...you're my friend, one of my best friends, and...and..." I don't get to finish my sentence because I burst into tears again.

"And what?" he asks, patting my back gently to calm me down.

"And...and I'm afraid that..." I sob, "You've been so distant these days, and I'm afraid that...that after the show ends...that...that you'll forget us, and...and then I'll never see you again!"

With that I burst into another bout of tears.

"Oh, Laura! Don't cry, it just makes me sad. And I'm sorry that I've been so distant these days, I just...I feel the same way as you, I don't want to leave you, or anyone else here, and I'm trying to suppress the memories of you...so it won't be so painful." he confesses. "Remember what I told you when we didn't know if we were going to get a season four?"

"You'll text me every day, and you promised to visit me as often as possible." I recall.

"And I promise that I will keep that promise." he says, and I know in that moment that he's telling the truth.

"Ross?" I say timidly.

"Yes?"

"I...I still like you. I still _love_ you." I confess.

There's silence for a little bit, while I look down, still trying not to cry.

I slowly look over at Ross, afraid to see his reaction to my confession.

His face is in his hands, and he's shaking slightly. Is he _crying_? Ross, my imperturbable, amazing friend?

"Ross, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Laura, I...I still love you, too. I love you so much you wouldn't even know." he admits once he looks up.

I'm so shocked and surprised and delighted and relieved that I don't even know how to answer him, so I just wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. He kisses me on the forehead, and I pretty much just melt in delight.

I sigh contentedly in his arms, and then we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Laura, where's Ross? We're about to start the final scene!" yell Raini and Calum.

I take a deep breath. Let's do this.

* * *

"Ally, I'm sorry for acting so jealous. I was just missing you already." Ross says as Austin.

I don't know how much that statement connects to how he feels in real life, but I respond with, "I feel the same way. And you don't have to worry about me falling for some brainy Harvard guy. I love you for you and I always will."

I say the last line with all the feelings that I've been feeling for Ross.

"I love you too." he replies, as Austin. But I know he knows that I know that he means it as Ross, too.

Then we kiss. It's barely a kiss, definitely not like the one from Real Life & Reel Life, but a kiss nonetheless.

"I also have a going-away present for you," I say as Ally, remembering that I _actually_ have a going-away present for Ross, "actually, it's a going-away/birthday/groundhog day present."

I pull out Ally's precious songbook.

"Your songbook?"

I take his hand and place it on the songbook.

"You're letting me touch it?"

"I'm letting you _have_ it. It's full of memories! And, I wrote some new songs for you to use while I'm at school!"

We finish the scene smiling and laughing, especially when Calum jumps into the hot tub!

"Alright, that's a wrap! Congrats guys, you've officially finished filming Austin & Ally!" someone yells.

Ross, Calum, and Raini cheer, but I just feel numb, like all of this information is just being processed by my brain.

"Group hug!" yells Calum, and we get together and do a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Raini tells us, "but you all have to keep in touch!"

I wave to my friends, then I start walking away to my dressing room silently. I immediately notice Ross following me while Raini and Calum stay and chat on set, like it was an ordinary day.

This is no ordinary day.

"Twenty bucks they start dating by next week!" I hear Calum say to Raini.

"Give them time, give them a month!" Raini replies.

By the time we're out of earshot, Ross starts talking to me.

"Are you okay, Laura?"

"Yeah, it's just...it doesn't feel real. I can't imagine not filming another scene with you!" I reply, sounding a little distressed.

"Hey, you never know! Maybe we'll work together again in the future!" he says cheerfully.

We enter my dressing room and I start to pick up my bag.

"You're leaving already?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I got you a going-away present. Actually, it's a going-away/Christmas/birthday/New Year's/groundhog day/Valentine's Day present...but I hope I'll see you again before then."

"Ooh, a present!" he replies, just like Austin would, especially in the first scene.

All the memories come flooding back to me, and I try to hold back the tears as I hand him the little leather-bound book.

It's small, and leather-bound, and it has the letter L on the front.

"A book?" Ross asks.

"Look...look at it." I stutter, my eyes watering.

"It...Ally's songbook?"

"I...I made a scrapbook over these past four years. It...it documents our time together." I explain.

"Oh, and the L...the L is for Laura." Ross realizes.

I nod.

He doesn't verbally reply, but he pulls me into a hug.

He flips the book open to the first page, where there are pictures of our audition for the show.

"We were so tiny!" he laughs.

"I remember when I met you, I thought you were so silly, like Austin!" I reminisce.

"Seriously?" he replies. "I always knew you were super loud! And I also thought you were sweet. Loud and sweet, that was my first impression of you. Oh, and smart!"

I grin. I really do take pride in my academic excellence! I'm a straight-A student!

He flips a couple of pages into the book, and stops at a page without pictures. It's titled "Things that Ross calls me". He glances over at me.

"Over the years, I made a list of the different things you've called me!" I explain, "It's so that I can figure out what you actually think of me."

He nods.

"'Smart.' Really, is that the first thing I called you?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" I laugh.

"'The girl who's going to be Ally.' I remember saying that!"

He skips down a few lines.

"'Dorky.' Yep, that sure hasn't changed!"

I pretend to be offended, but I end up laughing.

"'Laur.' I still call you that!"

He skips down a few more lines, to the point where it would already have been season three that we were filming.

"'Adorable.' Aw, you _are_ adorable!"

I blush.

"'Beautiful.' Why did you put a heart next to it?" he asks.

"Because...because I had a massive crush on you, and hearing you say that made me so, so happy! Even if it was an offhand comment."

"It wasn't an offhand comment," he replies, "Laura, you are truly beautiful."

I start tearing up again, because hearing it from _Ross_ means so much to me.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so emotional today!" I apologize, since it's probably a pain to be around me crying all day anyways.

"It's fine, I get it." Ross replies, "I've been really emotional all day, too. I mean, this morning, I watched a video compilation of all the Auslly moments throughout seasons one to three...I was crying so much, Calum heard me from down the hall."

"I'm going to miss you, Ross." I say for what might be the tenth time today.

"I miss you already, and we're still here." he replies.

"Ross, Laura!" we hear from out in the hall. "Pack up your stuff and come out here to say goodbye to everyone, the set's closing in an hour!"

"I guess this is goodbye." I say sadly, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Ross interjects.

I spin around, eyes wide like Ally in the season two finale.

"I...I just wanted to say that...I've said it before, but I love you, Laura." he says. "And...before you leave, can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Of course." I smile, and I press my lips to his.

He deepens the kiss, and it's like my first kiss all over again. There are butterflies in my stomach and my head is spinning, but I know that I should remember this moment because this is our last kiss in a long, long time.

We finally pull apart, and I'm breathing heavily.

"I'm going to miss you, Ross. I love you." I say sadly but passionately.

"Goodbye, Laura. I'm going to miss you."

And with a hug and a few tears, I'm out the door, never to see Ross again for a long, long time. But I know that sometime, somewhere, somehow, we're going to be together again. I just know it.

* * *

 **Author's note: I did not mean to make it so sad but I guess that's just the way it is. I hope you liked it, and as usual, if you didn't, feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter is set during Last Dances & Last Chances. So in the script for that episode, there was no Auslly kiss, but Ross and Laura decided to add one in anyways. I bet you know where this is going to go:)**

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

Laura and I took one last look at the script before heading back to the set to start filming again. Normally, she'll have memorized her lines really well, and I'll have to really try to remember mine, but we decided to look at the script together today.

"Don't you find that this scene...is missing something?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it seems...unfinished." I replied. "But I don't really know what's wrong with it."

Any other pair of actors who play a couple might feel awkward discussing what's wrong with a romantic scene, but Laura and I are totally chill.

She shrugged.

"We'll figure it out on set, or maybe it'll be fine."

We headed to the set, ready to film the slow dance.

* * *

"Hey Ally. Where's Gavin?"

"I just broke up with him."

"Really? I just broke up with Piper. But if she asks, I told you that she broke up with me."

"Hey, we never got to do that slow dance. What do you say?"

"I'd love to." I reply. I really would love to.

"So why did you and Piper break up?" Laura asks as Ally.

"I've always liked you." I reply, as both Ross and Austin. "I guess I've never stopped."

"I feel the same way." she responds, as either Ally or Laura, I don't know. "I've always dreamed of going to prom with the perfect guy. And the perfect guy is you."

"So I didn't bring a horse of fireworks or anything and it's a little late, but would you be my prom date?"

She smiles. "Yes."

And that's when I realize what's missing with this scene. Without any warning, I lean in and kiss Laura. She kisses me back, so I'm assuming she's fine with it, and no one says, "CUT!", so I think we're doing a good job.

I hear Raini and Calum talking for their lines, but I'm not really focused on them. I'm just focused on the beautiful girl in front of me.

After a little while, someone yells, "CUT!"

"Great job, guys!" Raini tells us, "That was a great addition to the scene!"

Raini's never been a _crazy_ Raura shipper like Calum, and she usually just pretends that all of the unscripted Auslly scenes that we do are just for the show. Calum, on the other hand...

"Raura is real! Yeahhhh!" he exclaims, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly.

Laura blushes, and I just roll my eyes.

"Calum, it was just for the show!" I explain, not exactly 100% truthfully.

"Mm-hm. _Sure._ " he replies, not buying it at all.

"Great job everyone!" I hear from a megaphone somewhere. "You get a half an hour break, and then we continue filming!"

Calum goes to find something to eat, and Raini goes back to her dressing room, which leaves Laura and I totally alone on the set now.

"So...you figured out what was missing, huh?" she says, smiling.

I shrug nonchalantly, but I know she can tell I'm really pleased with myself.

"And you were okay with it," I point out.

She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," I answer, "I thought you would be fine with it."

"Can I tell you something?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply, not really knowing what's coming.

"That...that was my second kiss."

I don't know why I'm so surprised, but I just am. Laura blushes, sensing this.

"Haven't been hanging out with many guys, have you?" I tease.

She shakes her head. "Pretty much only you."

"What about your high school prom dates?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Just friends."

"Why did you go with them, then?" I ask.

"Because...well, I couldn't ask _you_." she admits.

"Me?" I'm taken aback.

"Well...yeah, I wanted to, but I didn't think you would say yes."

"Laura," I reply, "I've always liked you. I guess I've never stopped."

She giggles, realizing that I'm quoting the scene that we've just filmed. Then her eyes widen, realizing that I'm actually telling the truth.

"Well...I feel the same way. I've always dreamed of going to prom with the perfect guy...but I guess I wasn't as smart as Ally. I didn't realize that the perfect guy was you." she replies.

"I guess it's a good thing that we have this prom episode, then." I smile. "It's like a do-over, your perfect prom."

"Yeah," she smiles. "I guess so."

Then she stands up on tiptoe and kisses me on the cheek. She blushes, seeing my positive reaction.

I pull her into a hug, and she sighs with contentment. I hold her in my arms for a little while, until we're interrupted by the sound of loud crunching.

Crunch. Crunch. It's Calum, eating a carrot.

"Heyyy! You guys are still here? What's up? Why are you hugging? What happened?" he says all at once.

"Uh...well, we were just chatting, so we stayed here, because...we're about to go now, I'm really hungry!" I reply, knowing that if I told the whole truth, it would be on Calum's Twitter in under a minute.

"Want a carrot?" he asks, pulling one out from his back pocket.

"You keep carrots in your pocket?" Laura asks. "I thought that's more of a Dez thing."

He shrugs. "I wasn't sure if I would want another carrot, so I took one."

I laugh. Calum can be so funny without even trying!

"CALUM! We need you over here!" we hear from another room.

He runs out of the room, leaving myself and Laura alone, once again.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"I think...we were about here." she replies, wrapping her arms around me once more.

I smile. We might be "just friends", but I know that we love each other way more than any other "just friends".

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! As usual, if you didn't feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Second chapter of the day! Both of which were written today... This chapter is set during Chapters & Choices! It's a little different from the other chapters in the sense that there's not much Raura interaction, but I'm running out of ideas so this will probably be one of the last chapters.**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

I like this episode, it's where Ally conquers her stage fright! Also, it's where Austin and Ally share their first kiss! At first, I wasn't sure about the idea of kissing my _incredibly cute_ co-star, Ross, but then I was told that we weren't actually going to kiss, they were just going to position the cameras so it _looked_ like we were. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

See, I don't really know how I feel about Ross. The fans have been going crazy over the idea of _Raura_ , and I get how you could think that we like each other in real life, but I don't know if I _actually_ like Ross. Obviously, I've been told by tons of people that he's super cute, handsome, hot, or whatever, but I just kind of see him as my good-looking friend.

I'm just pondering this when Ross walks up to me.

"Hey Laura! Are you ready to shoot the Jungle Cafe scene?"

"Yeah," I reply, and without any warning, Ross grabs me by the hand and starts running towards the set.

"Ross!" I exclaim.

He's a fast runner, though, and we're on set within seconds.

"That was fun!" he says, a little out of breath.

I roll my eyes. Ross can be so silly sometimes!

"Alright, are you ready to film this scene?" Calum asks, excited.

"Yep!"

* * *

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!"

"I always knew you could do it."

"That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything."

"I know I can do anything." Ross replies, as Austin. "So long as I'm with you."

I take a deep breath. My eyes are wide, I blink a few times, and then I lean in.

Our lips aren't touching, in fact, we're a few inches apart. I've been standing a lot closer to Ross than this, many times, but I still get butterflies in my stomach when I look into his eyes.

What is this sensation?

I don't have time to think, though, because the scene continues with Kiersey running in, as Kira, to proclaim that she will be Austin's girlfriend. I pretend that this is actually happening, and it isn't a scripted scene for a show, and I feel genuinely sad and heartbroken.

Why? Why am I feeling this way?

We finish the scene, and I immediately rush off to reflect on everything that's just happened.

I've never felt this way around Ross before. I've never felt this way around _anyone_ before.

I'm not stupid, I know what's happening. I have a crush on Ross. But how, and why?

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

I know, I know. I should've been totally fine with that scene, right? I mean, I'm usually super chill about everything, and Laura and I have definitely been closer than that "kiss". But I don't know why, it really got to me. When Kiersey ran up to me as Kira, I knew we were just acting, but I actually felt panicked and I actually felt as Austin did, that I wanted to be with Ally and not Kira. I mean, that I want to be with Laura!

I think I've known that I've had a crush on her for a while, but I've just been in denial about it. I'm sure she doesn't feel that way about me, even with all the Raura shippers out there pressuring us. She's always saying how we're just friends, and even with everyone (especially Calum) pestering us about the chance of Raura happening, she just says it won't.

When they first told us that we weren't actually going to kiss, Laura was super relieved. I don't think it was because she finds me revolting or anything, I mean, we've been way too close way too often for her to think that. I think it's more that she doesn't want to jeopardize our friendship, and she would be understandably nervous about kissing someone she doesn't see as more than a friend.

And I totally get that. But my first thought was, _Aw, man, I was really looking forward to kissing Laura, I have such a huge crush on her!_ But I just played it cool and said something totally calm and normal.

Other people might find it to be sad if they had a crush on someone who didn't like them back, but I see it more of as we're just friends and it's normal that I might be developing feelings for Laura, but we're just going to stay friends and that's the way it is. Not everything in life is fair, but that's just the way the world works.

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

This is bad. Very, very bad. Because, the more I think about it, the more I fall for Ross. And I can't stop thinking about it.

I mean, he obviously sees me as just a friend. He's always so calm and relaxed and nonchalant whenever someone mentions Raura, and I always get super awkward, not because I like him, although I do, but because it's just awkward. Now that I've started to like him, how much more awkward can I get?

Everyone knows that I used to be totally in love with George Clooney. I guess I still am, I've just accepted the fact that he doesn't know who I am and I'm never going to marry him and live happily ever after. And now I just _have_ to start liking my best friend, who is _just_ my friend. Pretty much my chances at an actual love life are non-existent.

I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Ross, that would just ruin everything for us. So I'm going to have to pretend I just like him as a friend, and I just have to act normal around him for the rest of my life. I'm an actress, I can do this, right?

Sigh.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, so this pretty much reflects my thoughts on the reality of Raura, as of right now. Sigh. You probably didn't like it, if you ship Raura, but the next chapter (maybe it'll be the last) will probably be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of ran out of ideas for a bit. As a result, this might not be a great chapter (but I like it, so I hope you do too).**

 **I've decided that this is the last chapter in this fic, and I thought it would be fitting to end the story at the end of the show. As I've previously mentioned in the third chapter, Duets & Destiny wasn't actually the last episode that they filmed, it was actually Musicals & Moving On. Nevertheless, I'm sure Duets & Destiny was an emotional episode.**

 **Also, this isn't really a whole lot of Duets & Destiny, it just kind of took a turn while I was writing but I think it turned out well.**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

Even though it's not the last episode that we're filming, it's still really emotional, especially for me and Ross. I'm talking, of course, about the series finale, Duets & Destiny. It's got a really good script, and I think Kevin and Heath did a really good job with finishing the show. They've been planning it since the end of the first season!

We decided to film the very final scene of the episode first, and we just finished doing that. In the scene, Austin and Ally go back to the practice room to write a new song, but now they're all grown up. I've always liked the idea of a scene like this one, but it wasn't until we actually filmed it that it really got to me.

"Wow. It's all still here." Ross had said, as Austin. "It's like we never left."

Even though everything is just a set, and none of it is actually real, it really did feel like we were walking into the practice room. All of the memories of us shooting the pilot together, us shooting the first season...it just all came back to me.

"Yeah," I replied, "even the old piano."

We both sighed.

"Okay, we've got eighteen hours to write the greatest song ever." Ross said, reminding me of the pilot...again.

We laughed, then sat down at the piano and sighed.

We "played" the final song of the show, the piano version of the theme song. Even though we weren't "actually playing", it was still really emotional for both of us. There's something so symbolic about it all...

After a little while, we were told very gently that the scene was over and we could now stop pretending to play the piano.

Normally, someone would yell, "CUT!" very loudly and unemotionally, so this moment just made me tear up a bit from all the built-up sentimentality and nostalgia.

Calum had told us that we had a break while everything got set up for the next scene that we're shooting, and that's why I came back to my dressing room. Lately, it's just been where I come when I need to reflect on life and everything that's going on.

So this is the last episode. It's weird, though, because we still have another week before we're done filming, so we still have one more episode to film.

I hear a knock on the door.

"You can come in," I call.

I hope that it's Ross, but it's Raini.

"How's it going, Laura?" she asks cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess," I reply.

She's about to say something when we're interrupted by the door being crashed open. It makes a really loud bang, and for a second I think it's Ross, but it's Calum.

"Hey guys!" he exclaims.

Raini laughs, and I smile a bit.

"Where's Ross?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure," Calum replies, "I was going to ask you if you knew where he was."

"Hey, I was looking for Ross, too!" Raini tells us. "No one seems to know where he is these days."

"It's like he's become really distant," Calum comments.

"Yeah," I affirm miserably.

Raini and Calum immediately notice the change from my usual optimistic self to my new gloomy demeanor.

"Are you okay?" Raini asks, immediately concerned.

"I guess...I mean, the show's almost over, and I'm going to miss you guys a lot." I reply, partially telling the truth.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there." Calum immediately guesses.

I shake my head unconvincingly.

"Laura, we can tell when you're lying." Raini tells me. "You hate lying, and we've known you for four years. We can tell."

They really do know me so well.

"It's Ross, isn't it?" Calum guesses.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"You're afraid that he's getting really distant and he's going to forget you once the show wraps?" Raini guesses.

Am I really that predictable? Or is it just that obvious? Or is Raini just one of my best friends and she reads me like a book? Probably all three.

I nod sadly.

"We're all your friends, though, right?" Calum asks.

"Of course!" I reply sincerely, "But Ross...he's just been really distant and I haven't seen him much these days, and I know you guys are always going to keep in touch...but I don't know about him."

It's hard to express these doubts, I always like to believe the best in everyone. But I would be lying if I said I didn't have doubts about Ross' loyalty to our friendship. I really hate to say it, but somehow it seems like he's going to forget us.

"But this isn't just about your friendship, is it." Raini says. It's more of a statement than a question.

"N-no...of course not, this is just about our friendship!" I stutter.

Calum raises an eyebrow skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yes!" I say. "No? Maybe? What?"

"Let me guess," Raini interrupts, "you like Ross. That's not the guess, we know you like him. Don't deny it. But you're afraid that he's going to forget you and you're going to be left heartbroken and sad."

"What...?" my voice goes up an octave, rendering my reply unconvincing. "No, of course not...okay, fine."

"Laura, let me tell you something." Calum says. "First of all, Ross is _not_ going to forget you, or any of us. I'm confident of it."

The way he says it, with an authoritative tone, I just know in that moment that he's right. And in that moment, I've never been more grateful to have Calum and Raini as my friends.

But he's not done talking.

"And second of all, I know without a shadow of a doubt that Ross likes you, too. He might not act like it, but I know it. He cares for you more than almost every other person on this planet. The last thing he would want to do to you is leave you heartbroken and sad."

I look up at Calum, and I see that he knows and believes in what he's saying. I smile.

"And," adds Raini, "I think you know, deep down, that Ross will never forget you. You're too special to him."

"Yeah," I reply, "I think I do know that."

"Goodbyes can be hard, Laura." Calum tells me. "And you're like five years younger than me, so I think I have more experience than you, but just know that the harder it is to say goodbye, the more you love each other. If you can just leave each other and it's no big deal, that means that you really don't care much about each other."

Raini nods her affirmation.

"You're right," I finally agree. "Thanks, guys. I can't express how grateful I am for you. You know I'm going to miss you tons, too."

Raini and Calum engulf me in a hug. Just a hug between friends, but I'll admit it's just as good as any hug I've had with Ross.

I'm so lucky to have such amazing friends. Now I realize, Ross would never leave me heartbroken. Whether we're just friends or more, I'll never forget him and he'll never forget me. And Raini and Calum are such amazing friends, too, and I would never have made it through these years without them.

"There's no way I can make it without you," I say.

"Do it without you," Calum continues.

"Be here without you." Raini finishes.

* * *

 **Author's note: that turned out better than I expected! So it wasn't exactly Raura interacting, but it was Raura nonetheless (at least I think).**

 **This chapter really came from my own experiences with saying goodbye. A few of my friends left for college this year and last year, and it was really hard to say goodbye. I'm sure that for everyone else who has experienced this too, you'll understand what I mean.**

 **I hope you liked this story, my second Raura fic, which (in my opinion) is much better than the first. Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!:)**


End file.
